Harry Potter and the Djinn Reborn
by Zachariah1337
Summary: Post OOTP Harry is in for the change of a life thanks to his magical inheritance. He is in a going to a place of ancient power that secret’s can destroy his life.
1. A Painful Beginning

**Disclaimer: **If I have tell you that I don't own Harry Potter, then you obviously haven't read a HP fanfic. Well you know what this is.

**Summary:** Post OOTP Harry is in for the change of a life thanks to his magical inheritance. He is in a school place of ancient power that secret's can destroy his life.

**A/N: **

_Word written italics are thoughts_

Word written in handwriting-semi handwriting are written letters

" " Indicates speech

And the rest is normal

 Means new time place, letter being read or person's view

**Parsletounge will be written like this **

**A Painful Beginning**



On July 31st the morning was basked in an unusual glow. The sky was coloured a bright red from the sunrise. Above this a large full moon hung in the sky. The mysterious thing about this moon is the fact that it was completely white. In the Ancient Egyptian religion this meant that it was a time for change.

Harry Potter (The Boy-Who-Lived) snored softly into the side of his pillow. He had spent the entire day before sitting in his room counting down the time until it was his sixteenth birthday. It was a bit depressing that he wasn't going to receive any gifts because of his Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore had forbidden him receiving any mail of any kind for it may reveal his location to the Dark Lord, Voldemort. It had been six years since he had a birthday where he didn't get any gifts from his friends. For the ten of his first eleven birthdays he hadn't received a single gift because of his relatives he lived with, the Dursleys. The fact that he was a wizard unnerved them and so they treated him cruelly. His hidden heritage had been revealed to him thankfully by Rubeus Hagrid who had come and rescued him.

Harry had awoken by the loud and hooting of his pet owl/mail-carrier Hedwig. He got out of his bed wearing pyjama bottoms and nothing else. He opened the blinds in his room opened his widow and breathed in the cool scent of a beautiful morning. He turned and was about to sit down when he felt a huge itch in his shoulder blades. He reached his arm behind his back and scratched at what felt like a scab. _That's weird I don't remember that before_. Before he could finish his were interrupted by a fountain of pain that erupted from where he had just scratched. The pain he was feeling was the worse than anything he had ever experienced before. It was a million times worse than what he had experienced when Voldemort tortured him in his fourth year at Hogwarts with the Crutias Curse. It felt as though he was being stabbed, burned, punched and cursed all at the exact same time in the exact same places. Harry began to feel his awareness' leave him his vision was swimming as all the colors in his room swam and began to merge until he was engulfed in total darkness.

When Harry regained consciousness he started to wonder what had happen to him. _What the hell was that? Why is it that I woke up on my Sixteenth Birthday this happened? Was it some kind of weapon that Voldemort has? I wonder if Dumbledore knew about this?_

He stood up suddenly and began to feel weak-headed like he had lost a lot blood. He staggered to a chair by his hand-me down desk. As Harry wondered about what the possibly could have happened he glance down at his bed and was shocked by what he saw. On his bed was an enormous amount of blood. There must have been a litre or two of blood there. He breathed in a few long breaths to make sure that he had strength and stood up and checked to see from where he had lost a large amount blood. He searched his body and instead of finding al large gash as he had expected he found a fluffy thing sticking out of his back.

He had to see what it was that was hanging out of his back. He had to find a mirror. This was challenge for Harry for he wasn't allowed to have a mirror in his room by his relatives. _Stupid idea_, though Harry, _What Do they think I'm going to do? Use to mirror to kill them all in their sleep?_ Harry opened his room ands sneakily snuck his way to the bathroom. He opened the bathroom door and slipped in quickly and locked the door behind him. He didn't want to have his relatives freaking out at him for going through his mysterious changes. He gazed in the mirror and barely managed to suppress a yell of surprise. Before today if Harry had looked into a mirror he would have a pale, short, skinny, runt of a kid who had untamed jet-black hair, emerald green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. But the being that stare right back into the mirror was about as opposite as possible, he had deep brown skin that would have been natural in Northern Africa. His former emerald green eyes were changed completely; the irises of his eyes were completely gold and his pupil was completely white which gave a peculiar look to it. The weirdest thing about his eyes was is that they looked as if they had belonged by a tiger. Where before his hair had been jet-black hair and was always messy it was white and fell straight down his back. The thing startled Harry the most was what was protruding out of his back. He had a pair of wings; they were completely white and feathered like the angles that are seen on Television and on paintings. One of the most pleasing things about his transformation is that he had gained an enormous amount of muscle. He had also grown many inches and now stood at 6 foot three.

Harry slipped back into his room sat down on his bed and thought of what he could do. _If only Sirius were here now._ The thought of Sirius' death brought a few tears to Harry's eyes. It had only been a short time since Sirius had died. It had been harder for him than other people because Sirius had been Harry like a father to Harry since had met him in his third year. His cousin Bellatrix Lestrange had killed him. Harry still felt responsible because there was trap made so he could get a prophecy and unfortunately he had foolishly fallen for it and the result was Harry's Godfather's death. Suddenly there was a hoot from his window. Harry strode over to the windowsill and let the owl in. The letter that was addressed to him was written a professional way.

Dear Mr. Harold Jamison Potter,

I am writing you this letter as I, Ironaxe, President of Gringotts Wizarding Bank in London, England wish to speak to today. I wish to speak to you immediately about your coming of age. Usually the wizarding age for an adult is seventeen, but in your case as you are the sole-remaining family member of the Potter lineage you are legally an adult at a younger age of sixteen. This is Law C 468.9 which was instated in 1874 if you wished to know. To reach me the owl that bore your letter is wearing a pendant chained around his neck of two axes on a red and background. Tap this pendant and say "Asparagus are actually beans." This will take you immediately to you my private office.

Sincerely,

Ironaxe the Brave

P.S. The sooner we meet would be beneficial for both of us.

P.P.S. This letter will burn up in exactly one minute.

Harry gazed at his letter in wonder. Was that the real reason why this Ironaxe wished to talk to him or was it a ruse so because he knew of Harry's transformation. For about the millionth time Harry cursed whoever or whatever had caused this transformation. Then he realized what was happen he dashed over to his bed table and pushed the soon-to-be-burning-letter in a glass of water. Harry the pondered on a decision and finally decided that he would only have to meet the goblin. He searched his room for the outfit that was the most appropriate for the occasion. The outfit he picked out once belonged to his fat and obnoxious cousin Dudley. He got dressed in a pair of elegant black jeans and was about to put on a shirt when he realized that he could do to the fact his wings were too big for the shirt. He angrily thought. _Damn why can't you wings go away?_ To his amaze his wings painfully shrunk until they were unobvious he then pulled on a black flannel shirt. He gracefully walked over to the bird that delivered the letter from Gringotts and saw that a chain was around the bird's neck held the pendant that was his portkey and recited the phrase that Ironaxe said that would activate the portkey.

"Asparagus are actually bean." Harry finished reciting the phrase and immediately felt the sudden jerk in his navel as he was magically transported from his relative's house in Surrey to his bank in London.



Harry suddenly landed after what seemed like an infinite and almost fell over. He stood up and immediately felt the coolness of a blade pressed against his throat.

"Tell me who you are and what you did do with Harry Potter!" Was whispered by Harry's assailant who had the voice one would expect from a malicious and cold-blooded killer. Harry felt his panic level growing as second by second passed. He tried to calm himself using the technique he had seen when he was younger while his aunt was trying to do yoga from an infomercial she had been watching on T.V. He breathed in slowly a few times and he felt his wings grow. He concentrated on them growing out in as if they were fired out of a cannon. All of a sudden his wings exploded from his back and in the process they flew out and hit his attacker throwing him across the room. He spun away and his eyes immediately sought out the being that had attacked him. Instinctively his newly-acute hearing picked out a tiny sound as if someone clothes were shifting on the ground. He saw that in a corner there lay his attacker was on his knees with his forehead pressed against his head.

"What are you doing there kneeling on the ground? Stand up and face me!" He commanded of his former-assailant. The former-assailant stood up but refused to look Harry in the eye.

"I cannot do that djinni, it would deepen my disrespect." The attacker said, his voice showing a hint of sadness, guilt and remorse. "I attacked a being of your stature."

Harry managed to get a good look at the being that had attacked him. When the realization of who was speaking to Harry, finally dawned on him he gasped with shock. "Wait a minute, your Ironaxe!" The goblin that was being so humble in front of Harry was indeed one of the most powerful goblins in the world and most power in Britain.

"Umm…Mr. Ironaxe can we sit down? I think that it would be better if we discussed my early coming of age before we discuss what has happened between us right now." Harry asked/commanded of Ironaxe while he seated himself in a chair.

"Mr. Potter?" Asked Ironaxe in a hesitant voice, "I sent you that message not only for that reason but because I was compelled to by a dream and in my dream our ancestral totem and it spoke a prophecy to me.

As the seventh month dies…

One who like his parents…

Has defied the evil reborn thrice…

He has been marked by lightning…

And become what was once lost…

And he will fulfill what his ancestors set out to do…

He will restore the world to order…

I realized by 'He who is marked by lightning' that the person who this spoke of must be you but I never realized that it meant that you would become the revered Djinn. I then researched anything that I could find from numerous Ancient Egyptian manuscripts and it said that they lived on the mythical island called Atlantis that was off present day Egypt. They were considered to be the most powerfully magical being in existence even more than Dragons. Over two thousands years ago their island mysteriously vanished and they were never seen again. They are thought to be what we call High Elves and but as we can see they differ. To most people they are though to be less than a myth. I must assume that an ancient ancestor of yours must have been a djinni and the gene has lain dormant in you for many years." Ironaxe finished his lecture to Harry about

"So you had a dream about me that told a prophecy. Harry asked Ironaxe and realized, _that prophecy is almost the exact same as the Professor Dumbledore told about a few weeks ago_. "So you invited me to talk to you so that you could what?"

"Well Mr. Potter it is true you have officially come of your age earlier because of your family's need for a Lord of the family. I must give you the two items that show you're your status as the lord of your family. The first item I must give you is your signet ring. Your signet ring bears the Potter family crest and it has numerous protection spells and charms around that the bearer and it can help to mimic the abilities of a metamorphous. I must also give you the Potter necklace. It always given to the wife of the Lord of the line, the last woman who wore it was your mother. It has the same protective charms and spells but it can help to improve ones image it has a sort of glamour spell on it."

Ironaxe took them out of a carefully wrapped package and pulled out the necklace and ring. He motioned for Harry to hold out his right hand and place the ring upon his index finger. Immediately after the ring was placed upon Harry's finger glowed.

"Let I pronounce you as Lord Harold Jamison Potter!" Ironaxe finished in a booming voice.

"Ironaxe why did the ring just glow like that and how do I make myself morph with the help of the ring?"

"Well my Lord, the answer to your first question is that the ring glowed because it has now bonded with your magic which means that it now is connected to your magic and how it can only be worn by you and it can tell for the magic of everyone is unique. And secondly all you have to do is concentrate on your image and try to manipulate your identity and it should happen. It is limited though and if it is not used usually it becomes harder to do I believe that Merlin had almost the true powers of a metamorphous."

Harry interrupted Ironaxe with a question of his own. "Wait a minute… Are you saying that Merlin was an ancestor of mine? And why wasn't I informed of this?"

Ironaxe answered his question with a puzzled look upon his face. "You mean you never knew? Albus Dumbledore came to visit us only a few days after he became your legal guardian asking questions about whether or not you had any powerful ancestors and it turned out that you had only one two because Merlin and Morgan Lee Fay who where brother and sister."

"So you're saying that the most powerful wizards and one of the most powerful witches of all history are my ancestors! And Dumbledore has known for over ten years and he never told me?"

"Lord Potter can we get back to what is important here? You presently are in control of numerous accounts and now have many businesses in Diagon Alley, Hogsmead and numerous other places around the world and have one of the best research facilities in the world. You also have many mansions in various magical hotspots in the world including Hong Kong, Paris, Moscow, Prague and Cairo. At the moment they are that is in the pursuit of classifying all magical beasts around the world. Now that you are in the Lord instead of having to show a key to access any of your vaults all you have to do is show your ring and a goblin will immediately take you to any vault you desire."

Once again Harry had a question for Ironaxe, "What exactly are they researching at the facility and how do you know?"

"Lord Potter, any time that Albus Dumbledore wishes to access money form one of your accounts he has to write a form that states what the money wishes to withdraw is for. The last time he accessed money was over six months ago and it was for funding for a research a facility in France. It was approved and he built it. Now that you have come of age you are in control of that research facility." Ironaxe finally continued in a very businesslike manner. "He also withdrew an enormous amount of money for the research to supply it numerous times and recently we found that he was using it for funding in his Order of the Phoenix."

"Ironaxe can you restrict Dumbledore from accessing any of my accounts in the future." He paused and waited for confirmation, when he saw Ironaxe's nod he continued. "I thank you for your time and I would like to return tomorrow to visit my newly-acquired vaults." Harry thanked Ironaxe and pocketed the necklace and was in the process of leaving when he was stopped by last information.

"Lord Potter I was going to send you an owl but I guess that I could tell you now. The will of your godfather, Sirius Orion Black will be read at eleven o'clock tomorrow morning."

With a final nod of curiosity Harry left the bank, took a muggle taxi back to his relatives, the Dursleys and went to bed in a way dreading the reading of Sirius's will tomorrow.



**AN:** All right, so what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it. More to come soon. Please, leave a review, they tell me what you think of the story and you readers have great ideas. All right, next one will be coming out if you guys liked this one, so read it and tell me what you think.


	2. Sirius' Will

**A/N: **

_Word written italics are thoughts_

**_Word written in like this are written letters_**

" " Indicates speech

 Means new time, place or person's view

**Parsletounge will be written like this **

And the rest is normal

I am looking for someone to be a beta and anyone who wishes to be one for me please email me. To get my email check it out on my homepage.



Harry woke up the next morning with the tap of an owl at his window. He realised the owl as one of the numerous owl that was used by the school, Hogwarts. He opened the window and let the owl in. The letter that it bore was similar to all the ones that he had received before including the one he had received less than a month ago telling him that he had to remain at his relatives and that he couldn't receive any letters from his friends. The letter was from Dumbledore e probably telling him how he was so safe at his relatives and how he needed Dumbledore's help. He broke open the letter and read its contents.



_**Dear Harry,**_

_**How are you my boy! It has been awhile since I've seen a person with such a temperament as the one that you displayed in my office.**_

Harry gritted his teeth at that. How could he make such a joke about how Harry displayed his emotions because of his godfathers death and why did he have to call him "my boy"

I understand that you wish to go to the reading of your late-Godfather's will, but I think that it would be unwise for you to leave your relatives house any time this summer.

Harry laughed at how; _the old man doesn't even know that I left this house for almost all of yesterday._

But don't worry you won't miss anything. I will be there and make sure that anything that is left for you is put into your vault. I assume that because of Sirius' will you will probably be in control of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. I wish that you would leave it in our possession as you are still attending Hogwarts, you need to stay at your relatives to have the blood protection and we need the house to serve as our HQ. It is what Sirius would've wanted for the house.

Harry snorted at the letter. Dumbledore was a fool he could tell the hidden points that was written in the letter._ Wait a minute how the hell would I know about hidden messages in a letter. I guess being a Djinni have their benefits. I seem so much more aware of political things; I just hope it doesn't change me too much._ Dumbledore thought that he could guilt Harry into lending Dumbledore the house by saying that it was Sirius' wish. If Sirius had really wanted for the Order to have the house he would have left them the house. H_ow would Dumbledore know a part of the will before it was even revealed? Maybe he has a spy in Gringotts? I have to tell Ironaxe of it tomorrow_. Harry scanned the letter a few more times in case he missed anything else. He noticed that Dumbledore didn't seem mad that Harry had trashed his office last July. He also noticed the threat that spoke of how at school he was completely under Dumbledore's control. Harry getting frustrated at how Dumbledore, a man he thought he could trust was manipulating him at the present time made him so furious and all of a sudden the letter that he got burst into flame.

Harry froze all of a sudden; he waited standing completely still for what seemed like forever. He didn't hear the flapping of wings, which meant that the Ministry of Magic hadn't caught him for using under-age magic. It took him all of about thirty seconds before he realised that because of the law that he was now legally an adult. It took Harry about another thirty seconds before he realised that he had performed wand-less magic. Something that was fluttering caught his attention. He walked over and read it was his owls.



_**Dear. Mr. Harold Jamison Potter,**_

_**We are happy to present to you your OWLS:**_

_**Defence against the Dark Arts: Outstanding**_

_**Transfiguration: Outstanding**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding**_

_**Charms: Outstanding**_

_**Potions: Exceeds Expectations**_

**_Astronomy: Acceptable_**

_**Herbology: Acceptable**_

_**Divination: Dreadful**_

_**Lord Potter you have achieved four Oustandings, an Exceeds Expectations, two Acceptales and a Dreadful therefore your total OWL score is 16. We offer you our congratulation and hope for the best in the futures.**_

_**Sincerely, Bronwhin Glover**_

_**Head of the Student Education**_



Harry gazed at his OWL score; it amazed him that he had done so well in potions he was sure that he would have received an acceptable at best. He had done pretty good better than he expected. He thought that he would have got a score of ten at best. He couldn't wait to see how his best friends Ron and Hermoine did. Glancing at the clock he saw that he only had a little over two hours before Sirius' will was being read. He knew that Dumbledore waned for him to not go to the reading. Harry knew that since his transformation he looked nothing like he did before. So he could go to the meeting if he was disguised as someone else. He got dressed with a grin and walked out of his relatives house grabbed his uncle's car keys got in the car and drove off ignoring his relative's outrage.



Harry drove straight to the Leaky Cauldron as fast as he could while staying in the speed limit of the law. He soon arrived at his desired destination walked straight to Diagon Alley and soon arrived at Gringotts with plenty of time to spare. He immediately sought out one of the only goblins that he was familiar with. "Griphook can you help me, I wish to speak with the President." At once the entire bank went silent for it never happened before where a wizard would order a goblin around like that.

At first Griphook scrutinized the person that had just commanding him, but when he saw the ring that his father, Ironaxe told him of, he answered, "Of course you can my Lord. It is such a pleasure to have you here." He then beckoned for Harry to follow him through an entrance that just appeared. As they walked to Ironaxe's office Harry had many questions for Griphook about numerous magical creature culture, daily life, and traditions. They soon reached Ironaxe's office and Griphook departed promising that he would soon teach Harry in cultures of other magical creatures. Harry entered the office and sat down to tell Ironaxe his plan.

"Ironaxe I have a great idea. Since I've become a Djinni, my appearance has gone through a dramatic change so that there is almost no way that anyone would know who I am. Dumbledore will be there at the reading of my will for he thinks he is my legal guardian. I assume that usually you wouldn't let him in for he has no part in this, but I ask that you let him in and let me be there for the reading disguised as someone else. I also am tended to believe that he has a spy in your business for he seemed to know what I would receive in the will." Harry finished off his idea in not exactly the way he wanted.

"So you're saying that I have a spy in my midst. That would mean that it is a goblin for I don't employ any humans except for Bill Weasley who has no way of knowing that for he works only in the vaults underground. Do you have any proof?" Harry restated the letter world for word and even told the head goblin of the hidden messages he had seen. "Normally when a human tells me that one of my own goblins is a spy I would throw him out for even saying that but I trust you and I must thank your Lord Potter for showing for it could cause us a great deal of trouble in the future."

"Please Ironaxe call me Harry, I think that friends should call each other by their first names." Harry offered his hand to Ironaxe who shook it. Harry and Ironaxe could tell that they had both made powerful allies with each other.



An hour later the reading of will for the late Sirius Orion Black was about to begin in one of the numerous conference rooms in Gringotts Bank. Everyone who was sent letters concerning this meeting was in attendance except for one Harry Potter who in his place was Albus Dumbledore. There were numerous people there including Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, the Weasley family, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. Harry who was disguised as the Head of Inheritance started the meeting for time.

"Ladies and Gentleman may I have your attention please. We are here for the reading of Sirius Orion Black's will. I must all ask that you remain silent while the will is being read." Harry opened one of the cabinets on the wall and withdrew a globe that swirled with black colours before Sirius' head appeared inside and began to recite his will.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body, do hereby declare this my last will and testament. First I leave no money to neither of my family: Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy or her whelp Draco. For I know that they are Death Eaters and they serve that hypocrite Voldemort"

As Sirius finished reciting the first part of his will the goblins roughly escorted Draco who face had gone redder than Harry had ever seen. _Red than Uncle Vernon actually wow he does look like a little whelp, haha nice call Sirius_. While his mother left the meeting still trying to keep some of her dignity even after being accused of a death eater. She still had furious look on her face. She probably thought that they would be receiving a healthy sum.

"_**Secondly, to my best friend, and the last of the Marauders, Remus Lupin, I leave a sum of one hundred thousand gold galleons, as well as a request. Take care of my godson, Moony. Support him in any way you can, and see to it that he is never left wanting for guidance and affection. Knowing my rash nature as I do, I'm quite sure that I didn't survive to see the final downfall of Voldemort. Make sure that Harry does, I beg of you."**_

Harry heard a choked sob from a far corner of the room, and turned to see Remus Lupin sitting there, just as he had thought. Surprisingly, most of the unsavory characters in the room didn't say a word, and those who would have were sufficiently cowed by Harry's earlier display with Malfoy that they held their tongues.

"_**To my favorite cousin, Andromeda, and her family, I leave a sum of three hundred thousand gold galleons. Andy, I just want you to know that I've always respected you for standing up to the family and following your heart. Nymphadora, sorry about the name, but let me say this to you: you're a great auror, but don't throw yourself completely into this war. Fall in love, get married, and enjoy life while it lasts. It could end at any moment, as I'm sure you can tell by looking at the circumstances of my own demise, whatever they may be. Oh, and I want you to have that umbrella stand from the house. You know the one."**_

Harry looked around for Tonks or her family but the only person who he didn't notice was a tall pale punk who had a large scowl upon her face. Harry deduced that this must Tonks under a disguise.

"_**Next to the Weasley Family I know that you are stubborn about receiving charity but too bad, to the family in general I leave a hundred thousand gold galleons. To Fred and George the disciples of the marauders, I leave ownership and 50 of the shares of the joke shop, Zoncos in Hogsmead. May your pranks bring laughter and joy forever. To Ronald Weasley I leave the store Quiddich store, Quality Quiddich Supplies for I knew how you like Quiddich. All I ask is that remain a true friend to Harry for I know that in the future he will need good friends like you."**_

Harry smiled remembering all the times that he had tried to help the Weasley's out financially and each time the money had been sent back with a firm note that always said 'thank you but no thank you.' Harry was just glad that the Weasley's were forced to take the money.

"_**To the bright and lovely Hermoine Granger I leave to you the entire black library that is one the most extensive libraries know to a pureblood family. I hope that you learn all you need to help for Voldemort is still out there and waiting. I must also ask you like I did Ron continue to be Harry's friend. I know that at some times it can be a challenge but I think it is best for all."**_

Harry still in his disguise as the Head of Inheritance shook his head. It was like Sirius to make sure that Harry's friends looked out for him. He realized that everyone who was in the room at the beginning of the will being read had left. The only people that remained were Dumbledore himself and the goblin, Griphook.

"Before we continue Dumbledore" Harry said much to Dumbledore's fury at being so inappropriately addressed, "I'm sorry but you must leave you can't hear the rest of this for you aren't Lord Potter's guardian you must immediately leave."

Dumbledore looked around with a frantic look to his face. "I then must demand to see Harry it is the best for him it…"

He was rudely interrupted when the mysterious dark skinned man held up a hand, "Must I repeat myself, he wishes for all to address himself as Lord Potter. You are showing disgrace to him and his whole line when you call him Harry."

"But. I must speak to him it is important" Dumbledore stated trying to muster whatever dignity he could. "It is for the well being of not only him but the entire wizarding world. I must see Harry.

Harry gave the security goblin a look that meant to get Dumbledore out of here and Dumbledore was being escorted out of the room Harry paused and subtly stretched in such a way that Dumbledore would certainly see the Potter family ring.

"Your Harry? You've changed my boy; look I need to talk to you about the blood wards and you staying at your relatives." Dumbledore asked Harry in a way that seemed like more of a demand than a question.

"There is no way that I will l let you meddle in my life anymore. You made me live with the Dursleys for that I will always hate you! Get him out of here Grindkey please." Harry raged.

The goblin escorted Dumbledore from the will reading room, leaving Harry all alone with the orb that spoke Sirius' will.

_**Hey Cub, how its going? Look I want to tell you that no matter whatever you think you did , me dieing is not your fault! I hope that I died the noble way I wanted to go in a fight and not die from slipping in the shower and cracking my head open. Normally a will doesn't have it so that only one person hears the end but I did it for a special reason. Dumbledore is a meddling old man who has kept unreasonable secrets from you your entire life. The first one is that there was a prophecy made about you that basically says that you have to kill Voldemort. If you've already done it then congrats and if you haven't well have fun and kick Malfoy's ass. He is a bloody insult to the black family and a little whiney bitch that hides behind his family name.**_

Harry couldn't but laugh at how blunt Sirius was about the purebloods Harry's age.

**_Ohh… And Harry I am leaving you everything that I own that wasn't already given to the others. I also appoint you as the sole heir to the Black Family. I must ask that you style yourself to be a Black. I must warn you when you go through becoming the 'Head of the Black House' you may change a bit. Now that is nothing to be worried about for it may only do something like change the colour of your eyes. Nothing more than that. I must tell you in my life I have met many extraordinary wizards including your father, but you have got to be the greatest. I want you to look for a book in the black family vault it should have a title called the Black Family History Book. Once you open it there should be blank pages and say that you are the an heir to the family and the book should teach you most of what you need to know. Go Harry and Have fun._**

Harry did all he could to keep from crying, but he couldn't. H just cried for the first time since he yelled at Dumbledore in his office. He let all of his emotions out in a torrent of tears. He didn't know how long he had cried but finally when he finished he saw that Ironaxe, his new friend/ally stood there watching him.

"I am sorry to see your pain friend, but you wished to visit your vault today. If you would like to visit it later it is okay." Ironaxe asked in a cautious voice.

"No. No Ironaxe I would like to visit my vaults today. It's just that to me Sirius was like an uncle, father and older brother all in one. I just wish that I had more time to spend with him." Harry answered in a painful voice.



An hour later after Harry had gone through the formalities that made him the lord of the Black family and then proceeded down to the first stop the Potter Family Vault. This vault didn't seem so different from all the others he had seen. Harry handed the vault key to Ironaxe who muttered a few words in goblin then opened the door to vault. When Harry had thought that his vault for school was large it was tiny in comparison. The walls were covered in tapestries that depicted battles as well as the Potter Crests that bore a lion and a phoenix. Just through the door there was a book that caught Harry's interest. He summoned it over with a wave of his hand.

"Ironaxe What is this thing for?" Harry inquired with a look of curiosity that has gotten him in trouble many times before.

"That Harry is 'Guide Book' its purpose is if you want something all you have to do is say what you're looking for and this book will magically transport you there. It is very helpful in finding magical items that are invisible. The items you wish to see will pulse a combination of white, red and gold."

Harry then spent a large amount of time just searching through his family account admiring the treasures that that his family had acquired. He finally came out bearing a stack of magical textbooks on about every subject that he could find from self- metamorphous training to the steps to make potions that are illegal in Europe because of the fact they're so powerful. Harry also found at the back of the vault a cloak that's abilities were unknown but had been worn by many of Harry's ancestors. He placed it upon his shoulders and it automatically fit to his newly acquired broad shoulders. All of a sudden the cloak shifted its colour from the deep blood red to an uncanny shade of black. This black was so dark that it seemed to suck the light out of the room. Then on the back there appeared a phoenix in flight with a snake in its claws and a grim howling to the moon. From behind Harry there was a loud cough and all of a sudden Harry felt himself lift a pair o long curved daggers from their sheathes on his thighs as he spun.

"Lord Potter where did you get that outfit?" Ironhook asked his face showing his obvious curiosity, "I only left a few moments ago to confer with one of my goblin secretaries and when I returned I see that you are wielding a pair of magnificent Dao (**AN:** long daggers) and dressed completely different than before."

"What do you mean by that I've been wearing something completely different from what I was only moments ago?"

The goblin conjured a full-length mirror and for the second time in two days, Harry gasped at his reflection. Before he had been wearing a set of business robes that he borrowed from the goblins. He was now wearing a set of black leather pants and a muscle shirt with his wonderful cloak. Harry sheathed his Daos in a belt that felt like it was made out of snakeskin and admired his new clothes in the mirror. _Damn I love these clothes and I've got to get some more like this, no more of the fat kid's clothes_. Harry spun around and exited his vault. He had acquired all that he needed from his family vault and he knew that there would probably be a few magical items or trinkets that would suit him. Whoa this is weird I'm showing no emotion at the fact that I'm going through a vault that has been in my family for generations and I didn't even look for a memento about my parents. Harry shrugged it off and proceeded to his newly acquired vault, the vault of the most Noble and Powerful Blacks.



Hundreds of miles away from where Harry was in Gringotts, Albus Dumbledore stood pacing his office. He still couldn't get over what had happened to him. _How the hell is it that Harry got a letter from Gringotts? I tightened the wards around his house years ago so that the only mail that I approved could get in. I better go and check on the wards._ He then walked over to a secret room in Hogwarts that only he, the ghosts and a few portraits knew about. It was the room that he used to regulate how the blood wards around Harry's house had been doing. To his amazement there was a problem with the blood wards. It showed that Harry had received multiple letters from Gringotts and had even portkeyed out of his house to the bank only two days ago. He had also done magic multiple times in the past two days and the Ministry had never noticed it for they hadn't sent one of their ministry owls. Dumbledore had then spent the next two hours trying to fix the blood wards and find out why it had happened. After much delving he had figured it out it was a combination of Harry leaving his relatives' house in the third year and the resurrection of Voldemort due to a dark spell he used in Harry's fourth year.

_I can't believe that I never noticed that the blood wards are failing! What has kept me from checking on them I used to check on them almost every month?_ Dumbledore then realized that with the escape of Sirius Black from Azkaban and the return of Voldemort he had failed to check it so often. Dumbledore then spent the next few hours trying to think of a way to regain Harry under his control



Harry finally finished visiting the Black Family Vault. Hw had removed many things including a few sets of different blades including ones made of silver, bronze and stainless steel. He had also found well over twenty books that varied from the basics on purebloods to how to dueling with magic and weapons and the most important thing he had found on the advice of his godfather was the book on 'the Black Family History' that supposedly was able to teach him most things he needed to know to defend himself.

He then asked Ironaxe that had been on his mind for a while after he read the will. "Ironaxe can you take me to the most remote house that I own?"

"Of course Harry. The most remote one would have to be the jointly owned house on an island near the Bermuda Triangle that was named the 'Marauders Hideout' I can take you there now if you wish?" Ironaxe replied with a smile growing upon his face.

Ironaxe waved his hand in the air in an intricate manner and he soon he was holding a pendant sized portkey that Harry had only used two days ago to meet with Ironaxe for the first time. "Here Harry, take this and it will take us to the Marauder's Hideout."

Umm. Ironaxe why do you need to come with me? Its now like you are going to stay with me there?" Harry said feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Of course no but I would like to be the one to give you the first tour of this house." Ironaxe said sounding like he was merely talking to a colleague.

"That's great Ironaxe but first I would like to go and do a little bit of shopping I have a list of a few things I need that may help me in theses new changes in my life."

"Of course Harry feel free to tell me when you wish to go and see around then."

With a wave of goodbye Harry left the president's office of Gringotts and set off to buy a few much-needed items that he had been dieing to get for years.

**A/N:** There I left you the chapter with a bit of suspense remaining. I hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it seems a lot like the other chapters. I'm warning you the next will be the best yet. And to all the people who added me there alerts but didn't review, don't worry its okay to review, whether it's a good or not I don't really care for I appreciate a review. Thanks and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
